starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Sirena
Darth Sirena (born as Saria #24601), like her master, Darth Sadis, was a very dangerous individual. Her skill in combat mixed with her knowledge of the Force and her very unique gifts made this shadowy figure more than most warriors could ever hope to defeat. Biography Early Life Born in a secret laboratory belonging to a Sith Lord, Experiment 24601 was the product of genetic manipulation which fused human and alien DNA along with Midi-chlorian manipulation. Many experiments like her came before, many ending up hideous and disfigured until a gradual evolution of successes led to the creation of several children who, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be human in nature. However these new experiments were not human but were still alive. Soon thereafter, a rebellion led by a scientist and the local people destroyed the Sith presence on the remote and isolated planet. Many of the older experiments escaped or remained loyal to their Sith captors, or at least appeared loyal, until their death. However 24601 and the only batch of successful creations were to remain in the caring hands of the local people. Now named Saria, 24601 led a normal life of a farm girl on the planet's surface; however, unbeknownst to all, the Imperials had come to view the experiments and lure the children away for a time to take DNA samples and check on the experiments progress. The Coming of Sadis It was nine years after her birth, when the creatures came, Blood Wraiths. They destroyed the village and gathered up the children to bring before their master, Sadis. To the nine and ten year old children he was a fearsome sight. He had come because of a rumor, for he had been scouring small settlements for years, and the rumor had proved to be frutiful. Saria was taken to the castle on Tarix where she was tutored in the dark arts and made to compete with the others who were imprisoned. Sith Brotherhood Sirena was well trained by her master, so much so that she posed a viable threat to a nearby Sith Lord's plans. Darth Invisus visited Tarix with one of his apprentices, Darth Malice, with the intent on destroying both Sadis and Sirena. Instead, Invisus was intrigued by Sadis's unusual offer of sharing all the information on the Sith he had accumulated over the years. Invisus knew he could benefit from this, and the ever-cautious Dark Lord of the Sith accepted Sadis's proposal. Thus Sirena became a Sith Lord, and was indited as Darth Sirena, the Lady of Sin. She went on to serve both Darth Sadis and the Sith Brotherhood faithfully, and proved her worth dozens of times over. However, unbeknowing to Invisus, Sirena and her master were preparing to usurp his power. While Invisus had suspected they would try, he did not expect it to occur so soon. The two Sith Lords fell short on their opportunity, as the task was taken from them by a newcomer to the Shadow Imperium's space. Darth Trayus quickly ravaged the territories of the Shadow Imperium, careful to leave much of its military infrastructure intact, and took a quick, decisive war to Testria itself, whereupon he and his followers fought and killed Invisus and his support base present. During this Sith Revolution, Darth Sirena was outside the Imperium's borders on ShadowOps missions, and did not catch wind of Trayus's conquering of the Imperium, the death of her master on Tarix, or the reshaping of the Imperium into the Crimson Empire until after the Sith-Cylon War ended. Sith Sisterhood Soon after the Sith Revolution Darth Sirena began to consolidate her power and create her own order of Sith folling Banes rule of two. The exact goals of the order remain unclear however what is clear is that Sirena has a desire to destroy the Jedi and see the Sith rise once again to prominence. Information & Statistics Weapons Darth Sirena wielded a single, red bladed lightsaber with great skill. Lightsaber Combat Sirena mixed movements of the following three forms to create an unorthodox and incredibly unpredictable fighting style. *Form II: Makashi (Secondary) *Form IV: Ataru (Acrobatics) *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad (Primary) Force Powers Darth Sirena is a master of Sith Magic. Active Threads Dawn of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Assassins